


The Borrowed Cloak Pt. 2

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Couple, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor, Nevena Trevelyan borrows Cullen’s cloak in order to give him a treat for working so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borrowed Cloak Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on from a work of the same name, which is SFW.

The messenger arrived in the dead of night, panicked and breathing hard. One of the doors to his office slamming back against the wall woke Cullen unceremoniously from his sleep.

"Commander?!" The messenger's voice was frantic, hoarse with breathlessness.

Cullen climbed down his ladder quickly despite the tiredness of his limbs. "Calm down." He demanded, "what's wrong?"

"You're needed in the war room. It's urgent." Explained the messenger, "Red Templars have been spotted in the mountain pass leading towards Skyhold."

"Sweet Maker." Exclaimed Cullen. Forgetting his lack of shoes, and his messy bed hair, he raced out of his office and across the bridge towards the main keep. The fact that Skyhold was quiet didn't even occur to him. It was late, anyone with any sense would be asleep and all he could focus on was memories of the Red Templar attack at Haven.

Skyhold was more defensible than Haven had ever been, but if the Red Templars were numerous...

He couldn't think about that now. He had to keep his mind focused. As he marched through Josephine's office he saw light coming from beneath the door to the war room. He assumed Leliana and Josephine were already within.

Shoving the door open with his shoulder, Cullen paused as it closed behind him. No faces of his fellow advisors met him. Instead the room was empty except for countless floating balls of white light all around the room at different levels, filling the space with a soft glow.

Confused, Cullen wondered if he had heard the messenger incorrectly, that maybe they had meant another room. Perhaps Leliana's loft? Then the sound of the lock on the door clicking caught his attention and he turned quickly thinking: _trap_.

What met him took him by surprise. He felt the air from his lungs escape sharply, his eyes widen and his throat suddenly go very dry. Nevena stood with her back to him. Her legs and arms bare, her hair piled on top of her hair with loose tendrils across the nape of her neck and framing her face when she half turned her head towards him.

What made his stomach descend to the floor was her clothing - or lack thereof.

She wore his cloak, the fur pauldrons pulled up around her chin and cinched at her waist with a leather belt. Nothing else.

Heat rose up his neck into his cheeks and back towards his ears causing them to burn. He hoped in the low light his blush wasn't too obvious.

"Sorry for the deception to get you here." Nevena began, her voice low. "I couldn't think of a better way to get you without all your armour."

Cullen swallowed thickly, watching Nevena walk towards him, all swaying hips, half-hooded eyes and seductive smile. "The messenger?" He croaked.

"Sera with a disguised voice." Explained Nevena laying her hand on his chest, "she owed me a favour."

"And I assume she's the one responsible for the disappearance of this?" Cullen ruffled his fingers through the fur on his cloak.

Nevena simply smiled in return beginning to walk around the war table, her touch lingering on Cullen's hand tempting him to follow.

"I really thought we were under attack by Red Templars, Nevena." He told her, his tone scolding and his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, and she seemed sincere. "It was either that or a dragon. I had a feeling you wouldn't get out of bed for anything less."

Cullen sighed. She was right, but he wasn't about to admit that to her, she didn't need any more of a hold over him than she already had.

"What's this in aid of?" He followed Nevena around the war table, unable to focus on his anger. His gaze was pulled downwards by the sight of the curve of her backside and thighs. Nevena dropped the shoulders of his cloak until the fur was around her shoulder blades and he glimpsed bare, freckled skin beneath.

He swallowed again, the heat in his face beginning to spread elsewhere as desire tugged in his belly.

"You've been working so hard recently," said Nevena turning towards him, leaning back against the table, "I thought you deserved a break."

"In the war room?" Cullen murmured placing his arms either side of the blonde woman's body, trapping her.

"Mhm-hm." She nodded and curled her fingers into his cotton shirt.

Chuckling, Cullen lowered his head a little, teasing his mouth above hers as she leaned her head back. "You're completely naked under that, aren't you?" He whispered, voice husky.

Nevena kissed his neck, "you'll have to find out."

Gripping the edge of the table, Cullen closed his eyes to the sensation of her lips against his throat as she nibbled and drew her lips up until she was suckling on the lobe of his ear.

Supporting himself on one hand, he smoothed the other beneath the cloak, up over her bare thigh, over the swell of her hip and waist until he reached where the belt pulled the material in. His search for any other clothing was fruitless in all but fuelling his growing lust for the Inquisitor. "I've had fantasies like this."

"Oh, really?" Nevena teased, her hands under his shirt slowly pushing the fabric up over his chest as her fingernails tickled his flesh. She lowered her head, beginning to trail kisses down the centre of Cullen's chest.

Lifting his arms, Cullen pulled his shirt off over his head, discarding it vaguely on the ground. He returned his hands to Nevena's body beneath his cloak, rising them up over her hips and round to squeeze the flesh of her buttocks. He pulled her away from the table against him, pressing his obvious arousal against her insistently.

"You are so..." he breathed, lifting Nevena's head with one hand. She smiled up at him affectionately, her eyes shining with warmth and mischief. Without another word, his caught her mouth keenly easing his tongue passed her parted lips and pressing her back into the edge of the war table, squeezing his large hands into her body.

Nevena's arms rose to encircle his neck, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him feverishly, biting his lower lip, pushing her fingers into his hair to angle his head for better purchase. A moment of control that Cullen allowed her.

He devoured her, as he did every time they were together. He swallowed the sounds of approval she made, her breath and her lips as she reciprocated enthusiastically. His senses swam with her essence. Every touch of his made to increase the heat between them and each brush of her fingers on his skin leaving what felt like a burning trail.

Cullen fumbled for the belt around her waist, pulling the leather from the buckle unceremoniously. It dropped to the floor, the metal clanking on the stone floor. Cullen kicked it away with one foot as he rose his hands across Nevena's torso, pushing the material of his cloak open.

The fur pauldrons caused the garment to fall heavily, landing back on the war table behind Nevena. Cullen stepped back a little, taking a moment to admire her naked in front of him in the low magical light she had created.

He had seen her naked before, and the first few times he had been hesitant to look at her, unsure whether it would be too much for him, or for her. Now they were more comfortable with each other, looking at her without clothing was something he took great enjoyment in. Following the curve of her round breasts down to her waist, the swell of her hips and her thighs. The patch of coarse blonde hair between her legs. Every inch of her covered with freckles - to many to count though he had tried on more than one occasion as she slept beside him. Fading and fresh scars from battles both ancient and recent she wore like decorations on every part of her body.

Nevena stared back at him with no sense of coyness in her gaze. She had become more confident in the time he had known her, not just as a leader, but as a woman and in her own skin. He loved the little challenging smirk her lips drew into as she tucked her fingers beneath the waist of his trousers, tugging him towards her.

Claiming his lips, Nevena pulled at the laces keeping his breeches up with quick fingers, brushing against his heat pressing against the soft material. Cullen bit back a moan as she held him in her hand through the fabric and stroked.

"Nev-" he breathed through his nose, urging clarity into his mind. He dug his fingers into the curve of her waist, before rising them slowly up over her rib cage, to fondle the mounds of her breasts, brushing across hard, swollen nipples with the rough palms of his hands. Nevena shuddered, gasping a little as he squeezed his fingers around one peak.

She reciprocated, slightly increasing the pressure of her hand around his length.

Ignoring the throbbing in his gut, the bubbling heat intensifying with every breath he took, Cullen focused his mind pulling his lips from Nevena's, trailing them across her cheek to her ear and biting down on the lobe.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, speaking low and his voice gruff. He tweaked her nipple again and Nevena arched her back into the sensation. Easing his free hand down across her belly and abdomen, Cullen tickled his fingers through the patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. "Pulling me out of bed in the dead of night for illicit pleasures." He dragged his mouth lower, down her neck pausing to nibble at Nevena's pulse point.

Below, he lay his fingers against her, parting her lips and pressing the pads of his fingers against the heat he sought. He found her wet and laughed to hear her surprised shuddering breath to the coldness of his hands.

"It has to be said, my Lady Trevelyan," Cullen teased, his mouth descending lower. His lips closed around one swollen nipple and he suckled, swirling his tongue around the sensitive teat. Nevena's hands pushed into his hair, her hips moving against his stationary fingers, "you are a terrible influence." Cullen bit down hard on the skin of her breast, knowing he would leave a mark. Nevena hissed and dug her fingers into his scalp in return.

Drawing his fingers along her mound, Cullen pressed them against her again eking a small mewl of need from the blonde woman's mouth. Smirking against her skin, Cullen quickly dropped to his knees, replacing his fingers with his mouth having lifted one of Nevena's legs onto his shoulder.

Nevena's head fell back at that first touch of his lips to her heat, her eyes clenching shut. She pushed her fingers through his hair.

Cullen stroked the back of her thigh with one hand, the other he pressed into the small of Nevena's back tempting her towards him as his tongue lapped forth against the swollen sensitive nub he had become familiar with in their past encounters.

Above him, he heard short, ragged breaths being drawn. He circled her peak with the tip of his tongue slowly, teasing her with a tickling sensation. Nevena shuddered against him while pushing her hips against his mouth. Cullen suckled, kneading his fingers into her thighs, supporting Nevena's body as she shook above him.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against her, carving shapes with the rough texture, changing his speed and the pressure as he listened to the sounds of her breaths and the quiet noises that escaped from her throat. She dug the fingers of one hand into his shoulder, and he could hear her muffling her voice with her lips pulled into her mouth.

Skilfully, Cullen slipped his middle and ring finger across Nevena's heat, stroking her slowly while tending to her building tension with his lips and tongue. He taunted at her entrance with the tips of his fingers, laughing a little as Nevena rocked her hips in an attempt to draw his digits inside her. His voice rocked through her and she trembled, letting a small, quavering moan out of her mouth.

Obliging her grinding hips, Cullen slowly entered her with his fingers, moving them regularly in time with his breathing as he continued the torment of his tongue against her. Supporting herself with her hands on his shoulders, Nevena rocked her hips against his hand, deriving her own pleasure and speed from his long fingers. Cullen pressed the palm of his free hand against Nevena's abdomen, pushing her back against the war table and creating an additional layer of pressure as he suckled and teased more frantically.

She reached her peak with a stifled moan and a long, dragging growl of his name, her head dangling forward. The enchanted glowing lights around them flickered in reaction and several became extinguished completely.

Kissing and nuzzling at her thighs, laying soft love bites along her flesh, Cullen supported Nevena as she recovered. He held her hips tightly with his hands until she had stopped shaking and had caught her breath.

She practically dragged him to his feet, kissing him desperately, digging her fingers into the muscles of his back as she stood on her toes. Cullen cupped her backside and lifted her up onto the edge of the table, blindly shoving the different tokens laid out over the maps in every direction.

Nevena pulled at the hem of his breeches with almost angry determination, shoving them down over Cullen's hips and thighs until they were slack enough to fall away on their own. He stepped out of them as Nevena wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked, teasing her thumb across its head.

Cullen groaned, muffled by her mouth as she squeezed and plied him with gentle, torturously slow strokes, denying him the heat and warmth of her that he desired so intently.

Breaking away, he bent his head to rest his forehead on her shoulder, looking down at where her hand was wrapped around him, watching her tease and torment him. White spots decorated his vision as she increased the pressure of her fingers around him and the speed with which she pleasured him. She brushed her thumb across the tip once more, causing Cullen to bite down on the curve of her neck.

He lapped at her skin with his tongue, tasting the salt of her sweat. Suckling at her pulse point he knew tomorrow there would be a mark and he would take great pride in seeing it there.

Gently tracing his fingertips down Nevena's back, Cullen stepped towards her, nudging her legs apart to nestle between them. Nevena shifted on the edge of the table with Cullen's assistance until she was sat right on the very edge.

She pulled her hair from the confines that kept it up, allowing it to spill around her shoulders and down her back, framing her face in golden waves.

Smiling, Cullen ran his fingers through the mess, pushing it off her forehead, kissing her sweetly. A moment of tenderness in amidst the heat and intensity. Nevena sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and urging him closer until their chests were touching.

"I love you," Cullen told her, chasing the breath she stole from him each time they kissed. He took every opportunity to say it to her, and the smile that lit up her face each time was enough satisfaction for him.

Nevena lay back, her head cushioned on the fur pauldrons of his cloak. Her chest rose and fell on short, excited breaths. Cullen marvelled at the sight of her naked before him, her skin flushed and red in places from his bites and kisses, and the touches of his hands.

Leaning over her, Cullen positioned himself before he entered her slowly. Nevena arched her back up off the table, lifting her arms around Cullen's shoulders while he nuzzled her neck, burying himself inside her up to the hilt. Around him she was tight and slick, hot and familiar. Her legs closed around his hips, her ankles locking behind him.

Cullen pressed the flat of one hand against the table for supporting, driving his hips against her with smooth, regular momentum. His hot breath burned her skin. Nevena clutched the muscles of his back grinding her hips in time with his, rocking to excite and draw friction from their movements.

Wrapping an arm around her waist from underneath her back Cullen changed his pace, thrusting into her with harder, quicker strokes which pulled short, surprised grunts from his lovers mouth. Cullen closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, on hers. On the sounds she made, and the feeling of her around him as she squeezed him.

Her arms around him, Nevena drew his head up claiming his mouth with hers, tangling her tongue against his and nibbling at his lip as she heaved breaths through her nose. She murmured into his mouth enthusiastically, her voice vibrating down to his core. Cullen swallowed her moans, tangling a hand up into her hair, arcing her head back and biting down on her collar bone. Nevena's fingers fisted his hair roughly, releasing an audible complaint when Cullen stopped suddenly, buried inside her.

He pulled out almost entirely before he drove into her again gradually, making the speed deliberately slow, allowing him to see the reactions on Nevena's face to every sensation of him against and within her. How her eyes fluttered closed, and she nibbled her lower lip to stifle her noises. She grasped him with her thighs tight at his hips. Her nostrils flared to draw in more breath and she arched her head back, digging her heels into the back of Cullen's thighs.

Repeating the action, Cullen built speed with every stroke, until he was thrusting into her hard and deep, touching her core each time he reached his full length inside her. Her fingers dug into his arms, and Cullen buried his face in her chest, nuzzling at her breasts listening to the sounds of flesh slapping flesh.

Frantic, stolen breaths filled the room, and Cullen noticed the magic, glowing lights flickering around them as he caught Nevena's mouth.

He reached his height and tense and spilling inside her with a satisfied moan. Cullen's heart raced and he saw sparks behind his eyes, clenching them shut against his own waves of bliss.

Breathing hurriedly, forcing air into his lungs, Cullen supported himself on his shaking forearms so not to crush the woman beneath him. Her legs slackened around him while she wound her fingers around his hair and down the back of his neck languidly. Her mouth was drawn into a satisfied smile as she rose her head from the table to kiss him.

Laying his cheek against her breasts, Cullen slowly regained his breath. He listened to the sound of Nevena's heartbeat and his own while she stroked his shoulders and neck, drawing faint shapes with her fingertips.

"I hope there was nothing important on the war table..." Cullen stated, after a period of contented and relaxed silence.

Nevena laughed, the sound reverberating in Cullen's ears as his own laughter joined hers. "I'm sure we can put things back in near enough the right place."

"I hope so." Cullen lifted his head, resting his chin against her breastbone. "Otherwise we'll have to explain what happened. And I am not going to be the one to tell Leliana and Josephine just why the table is in disarray."

Giggling, Nevena pushed herself to sit up and Cullen followed, standing up and slipping out of her. Ruffling a hand through her tangled hair, Nevena nuzzled his chest, pressing a light kiss to where his heart was. "We should probably tidy up then."

With a final soft kiss, Cullen helped Nevena down from the table and watched as she pulled his cloak on back over her arms. He retrieved his breeches and shirt from the ground, pulling them on while giving Nevena her belt to keep the cloak closed around her.

He didn't need it opening and distracting him while they tried to fix their mess.

Together with muffled laughter, they searched for the discarded tokens that had been on the table and returned them to where they all seemed to vaguely belong. They found it funny that even though they both looked at the war table often enough most days, it was difficult to recall exactly where different pieces went.

Once things were in an order, though not necessarily correct, and Nevena had extinguished the last of the enchanted lights, Cullen followed her through the halls and corridors of Skyhold up to her chamber. With her still wrapped in his cloak, she climbed into bed and he crawled in after her pulling her snugly against his chest, laying light, reverent kisses along her neck before they both succumbed to sleep.

It was almost a week later that their night on the war table had repercussions.

Leliana marched into the war room with a note from Scout Harding which stated that she and her team had gone to secure the area specified in Emprise du Lion and found nothing of interest. As Leliana worried over the table, concerned by the lack of useful information and that perhaps her messengers had been misled, Cullen and Nevena exchanged sheepish, guilty glances across the table remaining silent.


End file.
